WRESTLING MUTANT X
by sage360
Summary: After the events of The Assault, Lexa Contemplates her future with the team. One-shot LB conversation.


WRESTLING MUTANT X

Disclaimer: Hey, don't own 'em. You know the rest!

Hey all! I know it's been forever but I have a few things going on in Sageland, so ...

This is a one shot I thought of a while back while trying to finish "Fire Up Close"- Which I'm still doing! AHHHHH! As you know, I'm always fascinated with Brennan - Lexa situations, just because they create a different type of depth then Shalimar and Jesse. So, read, enjoy and let me know what you think! REVIEW, PLEASE!

This takes place days after season three's finale "THE ASSAULT"

It was late, as always for her. But that was nothing new. The most recent member of Mutant X thrived on midnight hours in a much different manner than her team. This time of night gave her the chance to think, and truly process anything gnawing at her from the preceding day. Like clockwork, she'd find herself out of bed, wrapped in her robe and for lack of purpose, sitting on the nearby couch in her room. These hours were once used for finding her late brother, but that was ages ago. With the space empty she became antsy, itching to find another 'thing' that completed her. She needed a new personal mission. Too bad for Ms. Pierce, that came when the Dominion chose to turn on them.

Lexa surprised herself by not handing Jesse over. For her, there was no other option. His life mattered and for once, she didn't hesitate to place it before her own. The Dominion knew that Adam's disks were just as valuable, if not more so than Jesse's genetic balance. The organization had only wanted to take out Mutant X, finally be done with them. She just could not let it happen. All the arguments, mistrust and solo actions just didn't matter any more. If there was any one person who deserved absolute loyalty, it was the molecular. He'd been unwavering with her, even covered for her with Shalimar and Brennan. The brunette knew there was no question, she had to protect him.

Then, there nay have been the fact that she liked him-just a little.

Ths time of night, she found herself showering a lot. Somehow, water allowed her to think. And the running action, seemed to push the negatives out of her head, letting them drain with the past day's grime. Leaning against the wall, the rain fall on her back and realization hit her once again. Everything was gone: The Helix, The Dominion- Sanctuary. Every single one went up in their own respective exits, cutting off anything she and the team had known. But, it was for the best, she thought while leaning on her fore arm. It was for the best to let it all burn...even Sanctuary. To tell the truth, she didn't miss it too much. But it did suck to lose her shoe collection (What's a woman to do without her babies?).

It was also at ths time that she pondered the same thought every nigh- why had she ever come to Mutant X? If not for her, they'd still have their lives, their home. The heroes would still be oblivious to the factions supporting their efforts and she, possibly, could have been out there living a semi normal life with her brother. But she knew better. If it wasn't her, then some other chump would have been placed into Sanctuary- Someone else with Adam's knowledge and even less concern for them than she started with. The Dominion would have gained their trust, used and then erased the team from existence. Somehow, the brunette always questioned if she could have saved them from it all. If she could have gotten out of the Rock and made it possible for them to have lives. They deserved better then what she knew they'd endure. And it would have been easier since the team was distant from her in those earlier days. But they had become- family. Maybe dysfunctional and a little trigger happy-but they were her family. She was meant to know them. Deep down, part of her knew she wouldn't have changed a thing.

Still, she wondered why she hadn't left. Family had caused her to turn Leo over to Genomax, and 'family' had turned her half -crazy while searching for him in the past years. Maybe there had been a little redemption in looking out for them. Maybe she'd found some forgiveness for Leo and her choices. But even now as she exited the shower, the brunette juggled their 'what-if's of a future. Wrapping a towel around herself, Lexa leaned against the sink. They would be better off without her.

Now, days later. She and Shalimar (Who obviously wasn't staying with her)shared a semi -hotel suite with Brennan and Jesse. Lexa pulled her robe on before leaving out the bathroom and tiptoeing past a sleeping Jesse. The two bedrooms sat connected by a living and kitchen area. To her surprise, Ron Jeremy and Jenna Jameson ( her new names for the lovebirds) weren't up screwing each other's brains out. Their recent 'development' had him rooming with her so that they could be alone. Instead, Brennan was on the couch, reading one of his books. The brunette smirked as she moved to the fridge. He was hiding from Shalimar- she'd probably worn him out.

She could just feel the jokes coming.

"Don't start, Lex." The elemental smirked without looking up from the pages. "It's too damn late to be funny."

She tossed him a soda before sitting on the opposite couch. "Whatever, Sparky. I think its cute you can't hang with the feral. You are getting up in age and all..."

"Okay, didn't I just tell you not to start?"

"Maybe next time, you should...oh I don't know...ask!" Her blue eyes danced as he finally looked up from the pages. It was fun to pick on Brennan -Jesse could be so sensitive.

"Anyway," He began while opening the soda. "Why are you up?

Immediately, her eyes grew distant. "Thinking."

"You do that a lot lately." Brennan replied. "I know your head hurts."

"Ah! Funny!... I don't know, just had things on my mind." She began.

The dark-haired man surprised her by putting his book down. "Like what?"

"Brennan-"

"Lex, think about it? How many times will I actually WANT to talk to you?" His grin made the woman roll her eyes. "All I'm sayin' is don't waste it."

"I don't know..." She replied. "It's just everything...Adam, the Dominion, Leo..." The brunette didn't have to look at her team mate. She could feel his gaze before it lowered to the floor. "Everything seems a lifetime ago , but feels like yesterday."

Brennan nodded as he relaxed into the couch. They had never really closed the book on Leo or anything else, but there was this 'given' between them. He understood what she didn't say and she vice versa. It was something resulting from that time when he followed after her in search of her brother. And even with the following fights -and kisses-the two understood their relationship. They got along by hating each other (or pretending to). "Yep, it's enough to give a guy grey hairs...you should know, you color yours."

Again, she got his victorious grin. "Oh! You should do stand up!"

"Really?"

"No...Any way, I was thinking maybe, it would be best to take a little time off from the group..."

Brennan eyed her with this 'I knew it' look that made her pause. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"What do you mean by that?" Her brow arched as she sat up.

"Okay, that came out wrong." The elemental began. "What I mean is I'm not surprised. Ever since you came on, you've been chasing, running, doing anything for any and everybody else. I was always on the verge of not being in Mutant X , but you had damn good reasons to leave."

Her frown eased at the man's words. "So why didn't you leave?"

"I didn't have shit to go back to. Even when we first me, and I told you I could easily go back to my old life- I didn't want to. And for the first time, I was stable. It's hard to get that with volts running through your nerves."

"I understand.." She admitted.

"I know...but its too bad if you do go. Who'd babysit Jess?"

The woman grinned at her teammate. "Sparky, if I didn't know better, I think you'd miss me."

"Hey! Screw that! I'm not Jesse...but seriously, I think you should stick around. I mean, right now, we're all we've got."

"That's depressing..."

"Tell me about it! But really, if anyone can get us through whatever the Dominion has planned- it's you. You know how they think and your history with Adam could help us to find him." She did have to agree with that and was pondering it when the large man leaned forward on his forearms. "Lex, things are raw right now. The last thing we need to do is split. They'll take us down in no time, and you know that."

The woman nodded her understanding. "It's just...sometimes, I'm not sure if it was right. Y'know? Me being on the team. I feel like I could have saved you grief or something."

"I feel that way, too. But it's worth it ...Y'know," He began while standing up. "I think someone needs a hug..."

"NO WAY! Don't even come near me!" But it was too late. The elemental had her trapped in a bear hug. Lexa did all she could not to scream . "Okay! Okay! I give! Save the cooties for your wife!" Finally he released the woman, letting her push away as if mad at him.

"Look at it this way, you and Jess will have cute kids."

The woman laughed before hitting him with a pillow. "Yeah, your and Shal's cubs will be, too."

"Are you saying that my kids will be harry?" Brennan grinned before siting back down.

"Well, you do shave more than the normal man. I guess it's that metro- sexual thing."

"Ah, you and your jokes..." He smiled. Lexa moved back towards her room before looking back at the man.

"Brennan-"

"-I know, I'm great!" He replied while returning to his book. She missed the eyes glancing at her over the pages. "Hey, Lex."

"What, Sparky?"

"You're welcome."


End file.
